User talk:Mr.Ωmega Gohan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dragonball Z Kai Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppernaut Hey, I am a major dragon ball z kai fan, and I like it even better than Z. I could join and help you. 23:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I always tend to do that, whenever I join a new wiki, I am always more active than the creater. Very wierd. But I have a few things to cover, if I sould continue editing here. #Swearing can not be allowed. #OMG can not be allowed. But if you have seen me on the Ultra Wiki, you might want to consider, because I did over 5,000 edits in 4-5 months. So make your choice! Oh, and you might want to change the color of the links on the wiki, the reason is because, well, if somebody links a page, lets say Goku to Vegeta, and the page Vegeta dosn't exist, the link turns red, so change that to something like green or blue. Blalafoon WOW! Thanks, people see me as hard working, which I do. So have we established the no OMG and swearing rule? 18:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh boy, saying OMG, or saying it with words is forbidden in my house, it is breaking God's 3rd commandment and is nonetheless, dirty language. This is what made me leave the UDBW, and it might make me leave this one. If it is allowed, I must leave. Blalafoon. As long as I don't see it I am fine. But since you made me admin, it is a small job to ensure that. So if I don't see it, I'm fine. 21:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, just to be clear, no OMG on the site, and no swearing. Blalafoon Thanks for making the wiki. I dont have alot of wiki experience, but I will try my hardest on the wiki! hey! Gohan23! i found out about this wiki and i will like to help! like the talktextreg template! it doesnt work because you havent made the template yet!MajesticStardustDragon002 22:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hey can i be an admin since im above you and im #1 on this wiki?MajesticStardustDragon002 23:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hey me 04:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh my word, I completely forgot about this place until today when I looked at the wiki's I contribute too. I am so sorry. But I will start working again. Blalafoon Well, I can rebuild this place. Oh, and you should check out this cool MMORPG called Spiral Knights , it is super fun! Blalafoon Alright then. Blalafoon